Disney buddies meet the Boo brothers
by ZVX1245
Summary: Scooby's close friend, Air Bud asked him to take Buddha, B-dawg and Budderball on a trip to the haunted Beauregard manor, which Shaggy's uncle left to him. The haunting's force the gang to contact the Boo brothers, three ghost ghost busters. I know in the Air buddies movies they can't talk to humans but since in scooby doo the dog's can it seem's suitable to make them talk to.
1. Meet the Air Buddies

**Warner brothers most famous dog, Scooby doo, is going to the Beauregard plantation which Shaggy's dead uncle left to him and decides to take Disney's famous puppies, known as the Air buddies, with him (Note: this crossover is a Disney/ Warner Brothers crossover so although the Buddies and the Scooby doo characters are the main characters, other Disney and WB characters will appear).**

Shaggy Rogers, his great Dane Scooby and his nephew Scrappy were on their way to his uncle Beauregard's mansion which he left to his nephew before he passed away. But first they were driving to a town called Fernfield. Scooby's close friend, Air Bud, had asked him to take three of his puppies with them.

When they arrived, Shaggy parked outside the sport playing canine's house. Ok, like where are they?" asked Shaggy.

"Wover there" replied the great Dane.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be swell, I get to hang around with puppies like me!" shouted an excited Scrappy.

Scooby rushed out and was greeted by Air bud.

"Scooby, it's great to see you again!" greeted Buddy.

"Wice to see you again Buddy. "Where are the wuddies?" said Scooby.

"Well two of them are on journey's with their owners so I thought maybe you keep the other three entertained" Buddy explained to the Great Dane.

Shaggy was talking to the owners of Budderball, B-dawg and Buddha.

"This is my nephew, Scrappy" introduced Scooby.

"Nice to meet you!" greeted Scrappy. "Wow you can play football, basketball and a bunch of other stuff!"

"Nice to meet you to" laughed Buddy. "Wow you sure talk fast".

"Don't worry like i'll take good care of them" Shaggy re-assured their owners.

Buddha, B-dawg and Budderball then ran out to meet Scooby.

"Let me introduce them to you" suggested Buddy. "This one is Budderball, he loves eating and you can just never fill him up"

"I love weating too!" exclaimed Scooby.

"This here is B-dawg who is- started Buddy.

"The coolest, hip-hoppin pup around and that's fo' shizzle" finished B-dawg. "Nice to meet you, dawgs"

"Er... nice to meet you to, dawg" replied Scooby who was having trouble working out the way the puppy spoke.

"Wow you seem like fun!" cheered Scrappy.

"Last is Buddha who is a Zen pup, you know always meditating and doing yoga, he is also our most responsible" explained Air bud. "Rosebud and Mudbud are on road trips".

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Buddha calmly told them.

* * *

Later they were on the road again heading towards the mansion. Scooby was telling the Buddies about the time him and Shaggy were kidnapped by Dr. Phibes to keep them entertained.

"Awesome story! These two agents sound really dumb" giggled Budderball.

"Ha! You should see Agent two's race costume" laughed Shaggy. "I returned the mansion over to my Uncle. Albert after because it is his".

"So another one of your uncle's left you an entire mansion!?" exclaimed B-dawg.

"Like yeah and well i'm sure he wouldn't mind if I bring a few guests" laughed Shaggy. "Hey Scoob pass me some snacks I brang".

Scooby turned around to see Budderball devouring them.

"Huh?" said a shocked Scooby.

"Wow he has a bigger appetite than us!" cried Shaggy. "Hey Buddha can you pass the map please"

Buddha gave Scooby the map and the great Dane was examining it.

"Let's see hmm" he looked around the map.

"Quit messing around, Scoob and tell me how where the road turn off is" ordered Shaggy.

"Isn't that it?" noticed Buddha pointing to the part of the map labelled Beauregard plantation.

"Good detective work Buddha you can replace Velma" chortled Shaggy.

They were heading towards a dark forest.

"Er you got to be tripping that's a creepy forest" B-dawg nervously stated.

"Your not scared are you, B-dawg?" questioned Budderball.

"Pshaw, B-dawg ain't scared of nothing!" B-dawg quickly said, not wanting to be embarrassed.

"Hey just like uncle Scoob, your a tough dog!" cheered Scrappy.

Shaggy tried not to laugh while Scooby pretended he didn't hear what his nephew said.

The truck drove into the dark woods as it began to thunder. "Zoinks!" shouted Shaggy. "Like are you sure this is the right way to the plantation?"

Shaggy looked at the map, unaware that he had hit a "road closed" sign.

"Like wow talk about spooky" stated Shaggy.

B-dawg then spotted a huge, blue ape that struck a threatening pose as they drove past.

"AHHH!" he screamed. "Dawg's there's a monster out there!"

"I don't see any monster" said Buddha.

"Me either" Scrappy added. But Scooby also saw it and panicked. He quickly grabbed hold of the wheel causing Shaggy to drive madly. A police car spotted this and gave chase.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much" groaned Budderball.

"Uh-oh, try not to puke" Scrappy advised him.

"Now you just pull over there, doggy" the sheriff said over his microphone before he realised that a dog was driving. The surprise caused him to crash into a sign.

"I think that police car is following us" noted Buddha."We'd better pull over".

"Right" agreed Shaggy pushing Scooby of him. "Scooby Doo stop that, there is no monster!"

The police car pulled up next to them and sheriff Buzzby was rubbing his eyes. "I gotta get of the night shift!" he told himself.

"W-what's the trouble, officer?" Shaggy nervously asked.

"Trouble? Oh no trouble just a matter of driving in a reckless and irresponsible manner!" Buzzby stated before noticing the dogs. "Are you some kind of dog lover?"

"No, sir, these are the Buddies they belong to a dog called Air Bud" Shaggy corrected him as Buzzby was checking his newspaper and Shaggy's license.

"Hmm so these ARE some of his puppies" Buzzby said before looking at his license. "Ooh from outta state, watcha all doing down here, boy!"

"Were er...looking for the Beauregard plantation and we got lost" Shaggy explained.

"Ain't no one living in the Beauregard place since the Kernel passed away" laughed the sheriff.

"The Kernel is his uncle, sir" Buddha told him.

"Yeah and he left me the place" added Shaggy.

"Left you the place!" shouted the sheriff before his radio went on. Unknown to them the ape was listening in the bushes.

"Sheriff Buzzby a circus train has just crashed and those crida's are running all over the place!" it boomed.

"Good lord!" cried the sheriff. "The manor is just down the road, but i'm warning you that old plantation is full of ghosts!"

The sheriff took of as fast as possible.

"Ghosts!" yelped B-dawg.

"Don't be scared, B-dawg ghosts can't eat you which is really sad that they can't eat" Budderball assured him.

"Pshaw I ain't scared of nothing!" he sternly replied. But when the lightning struck again, he screamed.


	2. Ghosts, a creepy butler and jewels!

The gang continued driving in through the storm. "I hope that sheriff was wrong about the g-ghosts!" hoped Shaggy.

"And I hope he was right about this being the right way" added Scrappy.

"I hope so, i'm starving!" whined Budderball.

"Me too" drooled Scooby. "It appears that the road ends here" Buddha noticed. Shaggy stopped the truck in front of a bunch of bushes.

"Wait a minute look, the road leads on!" said Scrappy. The bushes had just moved, revealing the continuing road.

"Er but look where it goes, right through a grave-yard!" gasped B-dawg. Scooby's teeth began to chatter as he to was scared, but he didn't want the Buddies to know that.

The truck drove on, watched by a ghost in Confederate uniform.

"I hope we get to see REAL ghost's like the sheriff said!" wished Scrappy.

"Don't be silly, there's no such thing as g-g-ghost's" replied a nervous Shaggy.

Just then headless horseman came galloping on his hoarse, holding his pumpkin head in his hand. "If there's no ghost then what's that!" cried Budderball. "That's one pumpkin I don't wanna eat!"

The others screamed upon noticing it as the headless horseman began cackling to himself. Shaggy drove faster but immediately halted after a ghost wolf with yellow eyes appeared from the bushes, growling at them. Shaggy drove in another direction but this again ran into the Confederate ghost. "Go turn back!Leave this place!" he ordered.

The truck turned back around and sped of as fast as it could.

"Yikes, this place is full of ghosts!" shouted B-dawg.

"Like, that's it, i'm outta here!" decided Shaggy.

"Look Shaggy it's your mansion, we'v found it!" noticed Scrappy as they were driving towards a spooky old mansion.

"Like I don't care, I don't want it!" he replied. But as he attempted to turn the truck wouldn't move, it was stuck in the mud.

"This is not good!" whimpered Buddha.

"Uh-oh!" yelled Scooby, noticing the headless horseman charging toward's them. Everyone ran out and sped towards the mansion's door, banging on it. The horseman and ghost wolf was running towards them. "Let's barge down the door" suggested Budderball. All five took a step back and ran up to the door but it opened causing them to run inside and fall.

* * *

They got up to see a small butler laughing, creepily. "Y-yo, who's this c-creepy dawg?" shuddered B-dawg.

"I am Farquad, manservant to the kernel these sixty odd years, and rightful owner of this place" he stated, staring at the picture of the late kernel. "Unfortunately the old fool decided to leave it all to you, including the family jewels, so I am at your service, master Shaggy"

"What family jewels?" asked Buddha.

"What family jewels?" he rhetorically asked. "Only a king's ransom, hidden somewhere on the estate, don't tell me you haven't heard about the Beauregard bonanza!"

"I don't know who looks more creepy that butler dawg or that picture of the Kernel" whispered B-dawg.

"Hey don't you guys notice something familiar about that picture of the kernel?" asked Buddha.

"Maybe it's because he look's like the ghost!" guessed Farquard.

"Yeah" they all replied at once.

"But ghost's can't touch anyone right?" said Budderball. "They can't eat either, which is really sad"

"You are correct ghost's can't hurt anyone" replied the butler. But as he was speaking a sword flung across the room and smashed into a picture. "Now kernel where are your manners,sir, is that anyway to treat your guests even though they don't belong here and want to steal MY treasure!"

"Your treasure?" Scrappy shouted at him. "Listen goggle-eye's if there's any treasure it belong's to Shaggy!"

"Huh, er no thank you I think we should get going" decided Shaggy. "You know the engine in my truck is running".

B-dawg rushed towards the door only to see the ape guarding it. He quickly closed it and stood in front. "Come on, B-dawg let's get outta here!" said Shaggy.

"No way there's a killer monster out there,dawg!" cried B-dawg. Someone then started banging loudly on the door, causing the scared Shaggy, Scooby, B-dawg and Budderball to run into the next room.

Farquad opened it and Sheriff Buzzby walked in. "Nice to see you again, sheriff" greeted Buddha.

"Oh I see you made it, where's your friends?" said a surprised sheriff. "Anyway I just wanted to tell you to keep an eye out for an escaped circus ape he was last seen heading in this direction".

"It's just the sheriff come on guys there's no monster" stated Shaggy.

"No I saw it before!" whined Scooby.

"Ha your such a wimp!" teased Shaggy as he and Budderball went out.

"I'll wait here to er...protect Scooby" lied B-dawg.

The three walked out to greet the sheriff. "Oh here's the rest of them" chuckled Farquad. "As you can see he is a dog person"

"Ha those aren't his some of them are the puppies of the famous Air Bud!" laughed Buzzby.

Farquad had a blank expression on his face.

"You know the dog that can play lots of different sport"

"I don't care much for sport, sheriff"

"So anyway if you this here ape you contact me straight away"

"All right sheriff but it will do no good, you see its a ghost!" revealed the nutty butler.

"A ghost?!" they all shouted in unison. In the next room Scooby was trying to listen to the conversation while B-dawg was walking around the room. However, he soon ran into the escaped ape. "SCOOBY HELP!" he shouted. Both of them ran out the room and jumped on to Shaggy.

"Scooby what's gotten in to you?!" shouted Shaggy.

"Did you find the fridge? asked a hungry Budderball.

"We could'v been lunch ourselfs, dawg there was a real of the chain monster!" yelled B-dawg. Scooby began imitating the ape so everyone would understand.

"Look's like he's imitating the escaped ape!" glanced Buzzyby.

"You mean the ghost ape!" corrected Farquad.

"Well i'll see what kind of ghost he is" retorted the sheriff taking out his gun.

"Scooby I don't think the Buddies should see this you stay with them" ordered Shaggy as he and the others marched towards the door.

"Hey Scooby our dad told us you solve mysteries can you tell us one of them" pleaded Buddha.

"Go on uncle Scoob tell them about the time you ran into those Aztec monsters" said Scooby's eager nephew.

* * *

Scooby started giggling before telling the Buddies about the time he and the gang stopped two thieves, dressed as Aztec ghosts, from stealing priceless jewels.

The sheriff marched back out after only seeing a stuffed ape on display.

"You see ever since the kernel bagged him and bought him here his spirit has been haunting these grounds" explained Farquad.

"That ridiculous there is no such thing as an ape ghost! Well I can see I ain't catching anything around here" mumbled Buzzby before turning to Shaggy. "Now you take my advice,boy, leave this place inheritance or no inheritance!" The sheriff walked out and drove off.


	3. Meet the Boo brothers!

Shaggy was convinced and the announcement that they would be leaving, pleased Farquad. "Oh goody, that means the family jewels will be all mine!" he laughed,accidentally dropping a ring from his pocket.

Scrappy spied it and picked it up. "Psst guys down here" he whispered. The others came towards him as Farquad tried to overhear their conversation.

"Look this ring fell out of Farquad's pocket" the little pup stated.

"Stealing is not a good omen" Buddha told him.

"It's not stealing because it belongs to Shaggy look it has a big B on it for Beauregard. "Wow and it has something engraved in it" Shaggy read. "For my nephew Shaggy and Air Bud?"

"Our dad never mentioned anything about this place" said a confused Budderball.

Shaggy looked at the portrait of the Kernel with his golden retriever, Sparkle. "Hmm, I remember my uncle had a golden retriever called Sparkle we used to play every time I came over".

"Sparkle was our uncle!" exclaimed Budderball. "We didn't know he was your uncle's dog!"

"Waybe wat's why Buddy wanted us to bring you along" guessed Scooby.

"But this place is haunted, dawgs, I think it's best we leave the ghost's alone" whispered B-dawg.

"Yeah B-dawg's right" agreed Shaggy before turning to the butler. "Well...er it was nice meeting you Mr. Farquad but we gotta be going, you know we don't want to frighten these young puppies"

"So sorry you can't stay" lied the creepy butler.

Shaggy walked outside only to see that his truck was sinking in the mud. "Oh no, my truck it's sinking!" he yelled, running up to it and attempting to pull it out only to end up sinking as well.

"Come on uncle Scoob lets go help!" cried Scrappy as he and Scooby climbed up a tree and tried to pull him up. "Come on guys, Buddies to the rescue!" shouted Buddha as him an his brothers followed Scooby. Budderball noticed some vines on the ground and grabbed them. "If only Mudbud was here, he'd be an expert on this stuff!" wished B-dawg.

"Let's use this" the big pup suggested. Scooby wrapped it around Shaggy and pulled him up. However the strength of the the pull caused them to fall of and land on the floorboards, causing Farquad to fly up into the roof.

* * *

Later they were in a creepy old bedroom, where they had to stay for the whole night. "Since no one can get your truck out of the mud till morning your'll have to spend the night" he told them. "Are you sure the puppies should be running around outside?"

"Their quite the energetic little pups aren't they?" laughed Shaggy."It'll help them fall asleep easily because they don't seem to be sleep at all".

Outside, the Buddies were running around but B-dawg was nervous. "Yo you sure it's safe out here?" he whispered.

"Don't worry B-dawg, Scrappy is here to protect us" Buddha re-assured his scared brother.

"B-dawg don't need no one to protect him!" he retorted. Scrappy was playing tag with Budderball. "Oh sweet mamma look there's berry's!" he cheered, going towards the bushes and eating them. Just then the ghost wolf came out of the bushes and howled. "It's a-a ghost!" yelped Budderball as he and others ran back into the house. But before they ran, Buddha spotted a scroll hidden in Sparkle's old dog house.

"Hurry Buddha the ghost is behind you!" yelled Scrappy. Buddha ran inside with the others.

"Hey guys take a look at this" he called to the others.

"What's it say?" asked Scrappy. Buddha read it:

 _Dear Air Bud (Buddy)_

 _Consider this my final message to you, my brother, as I feel I won't be alive for much longer. First I would like to congratulate you on doing well in Volleyball, yet another accomplishment, and of course I hope the Buddies are ok. They were so small the last time I saw them. Anyway I have hidden this message here in case you come over again so you may read it. Me and the Kernel have many enemies trying to steal our fortunes, which is why he has hidden them around the house in hope's that they remain safe until his nephew receives the place. Try to keep them safe._

 _From your brother, Sparkle._

* * *

They showed it to Shaggy and Scooby who were busy getting ready for bed. "Well the sheriff said it's all a bunch of nonsense but if there is any jewels here we'll come back with the gang later to find it" Shaggy tried to convince the pup's.

"Well good night guy's" said Scrappy, blowing out the candle. But the flame re-appeared. "Huh? That creepy butler is probably trying to scare us with...a trick candle"

"Leave it on, you can't see ghost's when there's light" B-dawg told him. Shaggy's normal clothes than began dancing and a hand reached out behind the bed and scratched Scooby's head.

"Like I didn't see that" gasped Shaggy.

"B-dawg why were you screaming?" asked Budderball.

"I wasn't screaming yo, I was practising my voice so I can still rap" he denied.

The Confederate ghost then appeared wailing "Leave this place!" Shaggy and the others screamed.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" shouted Shaggy.

"But we can't our truck is still stuck but maybe there is something we can do" stated Scrappy, looking through the phone book. "Ah-ha ghost exterminates! Three ghosts for the price of one, the Boo brothers!"

"Ghost exterminates? You straight up trippin" cried B-dawg, not believing this.

"What do we have to loose?" said an enthusiastic Scrappy.

Later, Shaggy was on the phone, phoning these so called ghost exterminates. A loud noise was then heard. "What was that?" wondered Buddha.

"That was just my stomach" groaned Budderball. "I haven't eaten in hours!"

"Me either!" added Scooby.

"We'll like get a pizza in the morning" Shaggy told them before reaching the Boo brothers. "Oh hi is this the the Boo brothers? Yeah we got a job for you can you come right over?"

Suddenly a ghost just came through the phone causing a petrified Shaggy to fall backwards. "Certainly!" the ghost replied. He was a big ghost with a yellow hat and was called Freako.

Another skinny ghost with a green airplane hat came out saying French words. "Whats this French stuff!?" yelled Freako.

"This is a french telephone nya nya nya!" giggled the ghost.

"Hey Meako whats wrong with you?" Freako called to another spirit. Freako, who appeared to be their leader took out a hammer and hit the phone line causing Meako, a medium sized ghost with a purple hat to fly out and land on Shaggy.

"Hi were the Boo brothers!" he greeted.

"Oh when am I going to wake up from this nightmare!" moaned Shaggy, who had quite enough of these haunting.

"I hate nightmares!" yelped B-dawg.


	4. The first clue!

"You guys are like g-g-ghost ghost exterminators?" stammered Shaggy.

"You don't mind hunting fellow ghosts?" asked Buddha.

"Well ghosts do have a haunting problem so what better job for a ghost it takes one to catch one you know" replied Freako.

"Or in our case it takes three nya nya!" laughed Shrieko.

Scooby peeked out of the blanket but after seeing the three ghosts he went back inside.

"Oh great now we got even MORE ghosts around" complained B-dawg.

"What you say you don't believe us?" questioned Freako. "You say you needs some convincing?"

"No, no we er- but Shaggy was cut of by Freako.

"Ok Shrieko pass the demonstrator" said Shrieko.

"Certainly. Meako the demonstrator"

Meako looked through the hundreds of things inside his hat and eventually found it.

"I don't think this a good idea, Shaggy" said Budderball.

"Don't worry were PERFECT with dogs we helped Garfield" bragged Freako.

"Isn't Garfield a cat...which gets delicious meals all the time" Budderball smiled, dreamily.

"Er...he's still an animal right? Meako where is that demonstrator?!"

"Found it!" Meako handed their leader a small ghost wearing a small red hat. Freako pressed the switch on the top of it, making it screech "BOO!" and start chasing Shaggy and the Buddies.

"Ahh its right behind me!" cried B-dawg.

"Don't worry were coming! All right Boo brothers catch that ghost!" ordered Freako.

"AYE AYE FREAKO!" the other two replied. B-dawg hid inside the closet but the boo brothers followed him. B-dawg screamed and ran out, followed by the demonstrator.

"My chi is out of balance" Buddha thought to himself.

The small ghost went under the blanket, causing Scooby to start running blindly with the blanket covering his eyes.

"Watch out!" Budderball warned Shaggy. But it was too late Scooby crashed into Shaggy and was running wildly.

"Scooby stop!" demanded Shaggy.

* * *

Farquad opened the door. "What is going on up here?"

Scooby fell into the butler too and fell down the stairs. "Come on Buddies Shaggy and Scooby are in trouble!" yelped Buddha.

"Boo brothers follow that ghost!" shouted Freako. Shaggy and the butler landed on the chandaleer.

"Don't worry guys we'll catch you" said Budderball. Him and Buddha grabbed a cushion and the two landed safely onto it. B-dawg meanwhile was whimpering next to the ape then came up to the little puppy and began patting his head. "Aw poor dog" it grunted.

"Gee thanks " thanked B-dawg before realising it was the ape Sheriff Buzzby warned about. "AH IT'S THE APE!"

Scrappy, who was thinking he could have some fun from this, grabbed a torch and pretended it was race.

"THERE'S THE BOO BROTHER'S CHASING THE DEMONSTRATOR WITH FARQUAD, SHAGGY AND UNCLE SCOOB BEHIND BUT THE BUDDIES ARE STILL IN THE LEAD!" "This is the craziest race we'v ever done and we did a pretty crazy one" admitted Budderball. "All this running is making me hungry again".

Just then the doorbell rang. Scrappy opened the door to see a hillbilly girl and a Cocker Spaniel. "Oh hi ya'll I'm Sadie Mae Scroggins your little old next door neighbour and this is my dog, Abby" she introduced. "I was wondering if I could borrow some coffee".

The remonstrated ghost went on top of the record player and put on a CD. The Boo brothers stopped chasing and began dancing to the music. The ape grabbed Budderball and started dancing.

"Help I think I might throw up!" he wailed. Buddha was sitting on the stairs, meditating so he could forget about all this chaos. Scooby tried hiding but Shrieako found him and started dancing.

"Oh yeah that's what i'm talking about time for me to lay down some sick moves!" announced B-dawg, who began dancing.

"Ooh looks like your throwing a party mind if I join in?" begged Sadie. Scrappy agreed. She came in and immediately grabbed Shaggy.

"Huh? Whoa!" he yelled. It seemed like the hillbilly had fallen in love with Shaggy. Abby saw B-dawg and went over to him.

"You look like one of em golden retrievers your sure cute!" Abby flirted with him.

"Uh oh this isn't good" thought B-dawg as Abby began following him. "Buddha I could use some help. Budderball had escaped the clutches of the ape and hid behind Farquad.

"Hey, Mr. butler sir, mind getting me a glass of water i'm exhausted?" asked the tired Budderball.

The ape grabbed Farquad and danced with him instead. "AH!" screamed the hunchbacked butler. Meako and Freako continued their failed attempts to hit the demonstrator with a hammer. B-dawg ran outside and hid in next to a tree while Sadie had accidentally thrown poor Shaggy outside the house and into the bushes. Shaggy was pushed out by another hillbilly with a gun!

"What are ya'll doing trespassing around these parts?" he demanded.

"He ain't no trespasser brother Billy bob he's our new neighbour from the Beauregard place and he's cute!" explained his younger sister.

"Yeah I inherited it from my uncle" added Shaggy.

"Your uncle you mean your a relative of a Beauregard who us Scroggins have been a feuding with for ages!?" guessed Billy bob.

B-dawg got out of the bushes only to see Abby looking for him.

"Aw snap why is there so much crazies hangin around this place it ain't that rich" he said to himself. However he soon ran into a mean looking dog.

"My names Carface who the heck are you!?" he boomed.

"Er...I-I..er" stammered B-dawg. Abby approached him.

"Don't worry cousin Carface he's just an adorable golden retriever puppy" she said.

"Well he seem's like a weirdo- Carface began before noticing his shinny B bling. "Ooh that's nice and it will sure make Charlie jealous! Hand over the bling and no one gets hurt!".

"My bling are you trippin? No way!" he firmly told him before running back inside. "I'll wait till he comes out and then i'm gonna get that bling" he thought to himself but it seemed like Abby wasn't gonna let him do that. Shaggy meanwhile was running inside himself as Billy bob was shooting at him.

However it wasn't long before he ran into the Kernel who wailed "Leave this place!".

"Oh how I wish I could" replied a annoyed and scared Shaggy.

* * *

Later, in the kitchen, Shaggy had finished calling the police who said they would send the sheriff over. "This house is crazy dawgs, there's ghosts, crazy girls and guns!" moaned B-dawg.

"Let's try to look at the positives" suggested Buddha.

"Yeah like er... hey look a fridge that's positive" noticed Budderball.

"Oh boy maybe there's some food in there!" agreed Scooby. Suddenly, strange growling noises came from the fridge.

"Like what was that?" yelped Shaggy.

"Let's open it together, Shagg" said Scrappy. They opened it only to see the Boo brothers eating everything and throwing a cake into Shrieko's face.

"Oh hi guys where just about to search for those ghosts come on fella's to the attic" ordered Freako. "Yeah let me at em i'll get em!" gloated Shrieko waving his boxing gloves around. Freako slapped him before they headed up into the attic.

"What a bunch of ding-a-lings" insulted Scooby, who felt they had caused more bad than good.

"You think there's some ice cream in the freezer?" asked Budderball. Scrappy looked inside and in the ice cube tray was a diamond and a scroll behind it!".

"Wow a diamond!" cried Scrappy.

"I don't believe it maybe there is something to this family jewels stuff" Shaggy had now changed his mind about it.

It read:

 _Dear Shaggy,_

 _Knowing your appetite I decided to hide the first clue, which is one of many of my great fortune hidden on the estate. They have been hidden to keep them safe from my enemies. My trusty golden retriever, Sparkle, who recently passed away has decided to leave his share of my treasure to his only loyal friend and true brother, Air bud, and his newborn puppies. To find the next clue "go outside then look for the part of the house with its knee up"._

The three Air buddies, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy decided to go outside and look around, unaware that someone or something was watching them!


	5. Meet the skeleton ghost

As they were walking outside bricks were falling from the roof.

"You guys see anything which looks like a knee?" asked Shaggy. The others couldn't see anything which resembled a knee.

"Maybe we will have better luck if we split up" suggested Buddha.

"Right Buddha you and me will go this way" agreed Shaggy. Him and Buddha went towards the bushes while Scooby, Scrappy and Budderball continued walking. B-dawg stopped and hesitated.

"Er it looks pretty scary down that way...i'll just wait here" he thought. "I must be nuts looking for knee's on a house!" As he backed away towards some bushes, Abby came out from one and tried to kiss him.

"How about lips on a girl, honey" she flirted.

"Oh no not you again!" B-dawg screamed before running. Carface then came.

"Cousin, was that that golden retriever puppy with the shiny bling?" asked the greedy Carface.

"Yep isn't he adorable?" she squealed.

"Gold and Silver my two favourite things, he's mine!" declared Carface running after him followed by Abby.

As Scooby and his group walked Budderball accidentally bumped into Scooby.

"Sorry Scooby" apologised Budderball.

"Never mind wats ok" ignored the Great Dane. He knew Budderball's appetite was just as large as his. The escaped ape then began following them and ,when Scrappy stopped to sniff for clues, he went for Scooby.

"Sorry" echoed the big ape.

"Wats ok little guy" replied Scooby patting him. However he soon realised it was the ape! "LITTLE GUY?!"

Shaggy and Buddha were looking through the bushes when Buddha heard B-dawg's screams.

"I sense my mischievous brother is in trouble. It sounds like Abby and if she's here that other girl is to" guessed the Zen pup.

"Oh no not her and that means her even more crazy brother is here!" Shaggy didn't seem to want to deal with them right now.

"I'll go help B-dawg" decided Buddha, running of.

Just then Sadie came out from the bushes and grabbed Shaggy, kissing him.

"Like YUCK!" he yelled running out. Billy bob then came. "Was that a Beauregard I see sparking with you?" demanded the hillbilly.

"Sure was ain't he cute?"

"I'll show him cute!"

"Oh you stop that Billy bob!".

Shaggy ran as Billy bob chased him, firing his gun.

Buddha had managed to save his brother and they joined Budderball and Scrappy.

However, it wasn't long before they all found themselves being chased by the escaped ape. As they were running Buddha stopped to think. Another brick fell from the roof and hit the ape on his head, knocking him out.

"Hey guys stop i'v figured out what the clue means!" he called to the others.

"You mean the knee?" asked Scrappy.

"Yeah its a chimney the knee is the end part of the word" explained Buddha.

"Oh come on dawgs, now we gotta go climbing on the roof" whined B-dawg.

"But...i'm afraid of heights!" stammered Budderball.

* * *

Budderball and Buddha waited on the ground as the chubby puppy was scared of heights while the others stayed on the roof, trying to keep their balance.

"Ok gang be careful on this slanty, old roof" advised Shaggy. "Like are you sure you don't wanna join your brothers on the safe ground, B-dawg?"

"Safe? No way theres a crazy girl dog who's got the hots for me and another one who wants my bling!" rejected B-dawg. "Speaking of shiny things I think I see something shinny on the chimney".

"I can see it to here give me a boost up" spotted Shaggy. They all helped Shaggy up and to their surprise, on the top of the chimney, was a diamond along with a paper scroll.

"WOW A DIAMOND!" exclaimed Shaggy. "LIKE TRIPLE TERRIFIC!".

Just then, out of the chimney, came a skeleton ghost cackling to himself and in the process making them slide down the roof. Shaggy grabbed hold of the drain pipe. and Scooby, B-dawg and Scrappy grabbed hold of his leg.

"YOU WERE WARNED TO LEAVE NOW YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" cackled the skeleton who began trying to break the drain pipe. The Boo brothers then came out of the chimney.

"Look its the ghost lets get em!" ordered Freako.

"I'm stuck may I be excused" hoped Meako.

"Sure" chortled the leader blowing up his hand like it was a ball and hitting Meako, causing him to fall down.

"Help!" pleaded Shaggy.

"You go help them and i'll get the ghost" Freako told Shrieko. Shrieko went over to them and asked Shaggy to let go.

"But, like, your a ghost how can you pull us up!" realised Shaggy.

"Oh-no!" wailed Scooby.

"It's ok look theres bushes beneath you, your'll have a soft landing" Buddha called to them. Him and Budderball rushed to the side of the house after hearing their screams. Shaggy let go and they all fell into the bushes.

Shrieko went over to Freako.

"Rats, the ghost got away!" grunted Freako.

"Oh to bad. Hey did you look any up doc?" joked Shrieko, using Bugs Bunny's catch-phrase.

"Whats up doc?" replied the confused large ghost.

"Nothing whats up with you! Nya,nya, nya I got a kick out of that!" giggled Shrieko. Freako then squashed him into a ball and kicked him far.

"Hey isn't that Bugs Bunny's catch-phrase?" noticed Budderball.

"Yeah but who needs a Bugs bunny when you have a Daffy duck around?" insulted Freako before flying away. "WB should give this fool a show!"

Shieko, as a ball, pounced onto Sheriff Buzzby's head. The Sheriff approached the gang. "Ok just what the Sam hill is going on here, boy? I got an emergency call from you to high-tail out here now what do you want!?" boomed the rather annoyed Sheriff.

Scrappy spotted the scroll and picked it up. B-dawg saw a small puddle and jumped in it.

"Er is B-dawg turning into Mudbud?" wondered Budderball.

"I'm getting rid of that crazy girl's kiss. Yuck!" he replied.

"Wait she kissed you?" asked Buddha.

"Yeah it was disgusting I don't want my fur slobbered on by a weirdo!" snarled B-dawg.

"Just tell her that the Santa pup which likes you will get jealous and ask for her to be on the naughty list" Buddha teased.

"Santa pup?" said a confused Scrappy.

"You know Santa Paw's pups. B-dawg has a crush on Hope" stated Budderball.

"Hey I do not" denied B-dawg, blushing.

"You sure cause Hope seem's to really like you?" giggled Buddha

"Look Sheriff there's these ghosts, there's this goofy girl and a guy, Billy bob, shooting and- began the exhausted Shaggy. A gun shot fired and hit the Sheriff's hat, knocking it of.

"Dang your hide Billy bob Stroggins you watch were your shooting that rifle gun you hear me!" cursed Buzzby. While he was bending down another shot hit his belt making his trousers fall down. The Buddies and Scrappy couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Shoot of a lawman's pants will you. Just for that Billy bob your getting a citation!" warned Buzzby. They all ran for cover.

"Calling Sheriff Buzzby! Where you be, Rufus?" thundered the radio on the police car.

"I'm in hot pursuit of the perpetrator!" yelled Buzzby.

"More trouble over by that wrecked circus train we need you!" cried the voice on the other side of the radio.

The Sheriff got in his car and prepared to drive. A gun shot hit one of the sirens. "Your in big trouble now, Billy bob, when I come back your getting two tickets" threatened Buzzby, driving off.

Billy bob accidentally shot the ape causing him to ran after the hillbilly, with his own gun!

* * *

The gang got back inside the house. "Huh wheres Shaggy and Scooby?" wondered B-dawg, noticing they were missing.

"Maybe their in the kitchen lets go check" hoped Budderball.

"No their behind this curtain look" said Buddha noticing someone behind the curtain. Scrappy looked behind it to see the skeleton ghost. "Your doomed you little minnie mut!" taunted the skeleton.

"That's what you think bone bags" Scrappy taunted back and also began biting his cape. The ghost escaped while Scrappy examined the clue.

"Wait a go Scrappy!" Budderball praised.

"Hmm the next clue talks about a broken key" read Scrappy. B-dawg went to the piano and began playing it.

"Check it i'm playing the piano!" he boasted. Shaggy and Scooby came out from, blocking their ears.

"OW!" they screamed.

"Wuh-oh B-dawg you broke a wiano key" noticed Scooby.

"No I didn't" denied B-dawg. Shaggy pressed on it causing a secret door to open from the wall.

"Huh I don't get it?" gasped Shaggy.

"I do remember the clue talked about a hidden key" realised Scrappy.

"Oh yeah it must have meant a piano key!" added Buddha.

They entered the hidden room but as they left the skeleton pressed the key, shutting them in.

"Hey I don't like the dark!" yelped B-dawg.

"Look its the clue!" spotted Budderball picking up a scroll and diamond. Just then a ghost head appeared in the room.


	6. The next clues

The ghost head had a green hat on which looked familiar.

"I think I prefer the dark over this help!" screamed B-dawg.

The ghost head then transformed into Shrieko."Ha ha did you see your faces!" giggled the foolish ghost.

"Shrieko!" yelled Shaggy.

"Hey that's not funny you nearly made me lose my lunch and lunch is a terrible thing to lose" Budderball told and Freako then appeared still on their ghost hunt.

"Hey what are you doing here we still got ghosts to catch?" demanded Freako.

"Just showing the guys here my scary face" answered the skinny ghost."Your scary face is nothing compared to the one I can do" gloated Freako.

"Ah its hideous!" jeered Meako, making fun of him.

"Hey you guys stop messing around and help us get out of here" begged Shaggy.

"No problem lemme do my imitation of a light bulb" Shrieko turned his head into a light note read:

The next clue is a family member who is gold and relatives can shoot and a face that can't see but hands can move.

"Seriously that uncle dawg did a pretty good job at making these clues how is anyone supposed to find this kings ransom?" complimented B-dawg.

"Well that wont be much help unless we get out of here" Buddha reminded them.

"Hey ghosts can go through walls maybe they can go and push the hidden key on the piano" Budderball spoke up.

"Lemme do it I love playing the piano" insisted Shrieko.

"Never mind playing anything just hit the key" ordered Freako. The sneaky ghost quickly began playing the piano until Freako caught him and spun his chair around until it hit the roof and fell back down.

"Quit fooling around!" demanded Freako. Shrieko hit the broken piano key and the door opened. The Boo brothers left to countinue their task.

"Hey how come Scrappy didn't just go through the skeleton if he was a ghost, like the Boo brothers, shouldn't nothing be able to touch him?" realised Buddha.

"Unless its not a real ghost!" guessed Scrappy."It could be Farquad" added Scooby.

"That's impossible the ghost way too tall and didn't have a hunchback" stated Shaggy. "Now lets focus on this clue".

The gang had no idea what it meant but after looking at pictures of Sparkle on the wall, Scooby figured it out.

"Waggy look!" pointed Scooby. Shaggy looked at the picture.

"Oh yeah a family member who is gold" remarked Shaggy.

"But what about the part about relatives which can shoot?" asked Scrappy turning to the three Buddies. "Do you guys use guns?"

"No it must mean shooting in sport we play sport!" stated Buddha.

"And are quite sick at it to" added B-dawg.

"So which one do you three do?" asked Scooby. "I know Air bud does five".

"Well I do Soccer, B-dawg does basketball and Buddha does baseball" reflected Budderball. "Mudbud does volleyball and our little sis is good at football".

Shaggy looked at the huge picture of Sparkle and the late Kernel above a grandfather clock."Like I think I get the rest hands that move and a face that can't see its like a clock!" realised Shaggy. He opened the clock and took out the note.

As B-dawg went towards a sitting room, Carface grabbed him.

"Uh-oh B-dawg's in trouble again" noticed Buddha. The others rushed towards him.

"Hey let go of him!" growled Scooby, knowing it was his responsibility to protect the Buddies.

"No way I want that bling!" snarled Carface.

"This no-good, dirty dog wants my bling!" B-dawg told Shaggy.

"Well if he loves it so much let him have it were about to find a kings ransom that'll buy you a hundred bling's" Shaggy whispered to the small puppy.

"You mean your'll give us some?" gasped B-dawg.

"Sure your helping me find it so why not?" replied Shaggy. B-dawg sighed and handed over his bling to Carface (of course the mischievous puppy was planning on stealing it back later).

"Oh come on i'm practically naked without my bling!" grumbled B-dawg." So what does the next clue say?"

Shaggy read it out loud it said: _There is no pendulum in this clock. So, what does it lack besides a tock?_

"You idiots its so obviously the attic!" Carface rudely interrupted. "He's right lets go" agreed Scrappy.

* * *

In the attic the gang decided to split up again. "You mean search in the d-d-dark?" shivered B-dawg.

"Don't worry B-dawg the Boo brothers just checked it out" Buddha assured him. "Beside's we'll have Scooby to protect us".

"Yeah he's the best guard dog in the whole world" idolised his nephew. Shaggy began chortling as he went to search by the chest's. The others went over to the right side of the attic. Shaggy took out two items. One was Dynomutt's cape with the letter D on it and the other was the Dread Baron's helmet.

"Hey look what I found Scoob" Shaggy called to his dog. "It's our old pal Dynomutt's cape and that nasty Dread Baron's helmet".

"Who's the Dread Baron?" asked Budderball. "Sounds like some sort of desert at a pirate themed restaurant".

"Oh the Dread Baron was on the Really Rotten team in the laugh-a-lympics" explained Shaggy. "Boy was he tricky he'd do anything to win".

"Wats right him and Mumbly" remembered Scooby. "Whats it doing up here?"

"It could be a clue to whoever is behind this" thought Shaggy.

"Oh yeah I remember seeing the Laugh-a-lympics on TV last year those were some epic races, dawg's" exclaimed B-dawg.

"The Really Rotten's reminded me of Jean George they both did nasty tricks to try to win" said Buddha.

"Well i'm sure if Jean George met Dread they would be best friends" laughed Shaggy. "But anyway we should get back to looking for the next clue".

As Budderball and Scooby were walking the floor below them began creaking.

"Are you hungry Scooby?" asked Budderball.

"Wat wasn't me" replied Scooby.

"Oh no I was just asking cause i'm hungry" confessed the chubby pup.,who's appetite was as big as Scooby and Shaggy's. Just then the floor they were standing on opened and they fell down.

"It's a trap door" pointed Buddha. The skeleton ghost appeared with a shiny necklace and a scroll and tried grabbing Buddha.

"Oh no you don't bone bags!" insulted Scrappy, biting the ghoul again. The skeleton jumped down the trap door and ran of, leaving the scroll behind.

"Hey I bet that's how the ghost gets around the house using trap door's" guessed Shaggy. They helped Scooby and Budderball up and then went downstairs so they could read the clue.

* * *

"Aw man it was so dark up there" complained B-dawg.

"Are you scared of the dark, B-dawg?" asked Scooby.

"Pshaw I ain't scared of nothing that's fo' shizzle!" denied B-dawg. Budderball and Buddha began laughing.

Shaggy read it out loud:

No need to look just think what you are when your not the buyer.

"Hmm if your not a buyer your a person who sells things" realised Budderball. "Trust me i'm an expert on all things selling related".

"Yeah cause Bartleby buys him so much food and its finished by the end of the day" added B-dawg. Suddenly they heard loud noises. They all went out to check and saw Farquad in the hallway using a hammer to fix a creaky door. While he was taking a break the necklace the skeleton had fell out of his pocket. B-dawg quickly went out and grabbed it before the butler could turn around.

"Nice going B-dawg!" praised Shaggy. B-dawg put the necklace around himself.

"B-dawg what are you doing?" asked Buddha.

"I figured I need a new bling just until I get my one back" replied B-dawg. "I mean if it's cool with you Shaggy".

"No problem B-dawg it's all your's just don't tell anyone it's REAL gold or they might try and steal it" approved Shaggy. "You know what maybe it is Farquad doing all this so he can have the jewels I bet there isn't any ghosts at all in this house!" The Boo brothers then appeared out of Shaggy's t-shirt!

"Hey I resent that comment!" snapped Freako.

"I don't mind" interrupted Meako.

"Get out of there!" demanded Shaggy shaking them of him. "You guys wouldn't know a ghost if it was looking right at you!".

"Oh no what about that one right behind you!?" retorted Freako. Everyone turned around to see the ghost of the Kernel with his sword out.

"Ah he's got a weapon run for your lives!" panicked B-dawg.

"Stay positive B-dawg!" whimpered Buddha.

"Ok i'm positively sure he's gonna kill us with that sword!" yelled his scared brother.

Shrieko opened the door that led to the cellar. "Quick down here!"

Budderball sniffed and smelt stake and was the first to run down followed by B-dawg then the others.

* * *

While the Boo brothers distracted the Kernel the gang realised that the next location to the clue was in the cellar since if your not the buyer your a seller.

"Oh sweet mamma I can smell ham!" drooled Budderball running into the next room. Scooby followed him and the two pounced on some big, juicy stakes.

"Yuck it's raw I cant eat this!" complained Shaggy.

"Well I think a little snack will calm us down" agreed B-dawg. But Buddha didn't like to eat red meat. As B-dawg picked up a chicken it opened and a scroll and diamond fell out.  
"Wow looks like the chef must'v cooked up something shiny" he chortled.

"It's the next clue!" cheered Shaggy picking up the scroll and reading it:

The next clue is large and flat it's the kind of stone you wear as a hat.

"You got to be trippin that's ridiculous!" giggled B-dawg.

"Yeah wouldn't I look strange with a stone hat!" laughed Shaggy.

"Wait a minute it could be a headstone like the one's in the cemetery" realised Scrappy. Shaggy, Scooby and B-dawg shivered at the thought of going to a cemetery.

"Aw snap do we really need to...I mean that crazy girl dog and gun man might be out" he stammered.

"Don't worry B-dawg i'm sure Hope will get jealous and rescue you, Santa is all seeing!" jeered Budderball.

"Guys cut it out I only said she's pretty once!" denied B-dawg.


	7. Stealing back what's mine

The puppies were about to go outside but Shaggy pulled them back.

"Careful that ghoul with the gun might be out there" warned Shaggy. "Ok I think the coast's clear".

They slowly began creeping past to get to the graveyard. Billybob secretly followed them.

"Yo seems like we gave that dumb Billy bob the slip!" laughed B-dawg.

"Your telling me, that guy is a wack" agreed Budderball.

"A buffoon!" added Scooby, laughing.

"Yep he's the biggest buffoon i'v ever met" snickered Shaggy.

"Who are you calling names?" Billy bob rhetorically asked them.

"You" answered Shaggy, before turning around. "YOU!"

They all began running followed by Billy bob.

"Now i'm gonna blast you and your little dogs!" declared the hillbilly.

"Hey knock it off Billy bob!" demanded Scrappy.

* * *

B-dawg stopped running outside a small cave where he heard laughing.

"Er w-what was that?" he shuddered.

"That was Carface and his no-good friends" explained a small mouse.

"Ah a rodent!" screeched B-dawg.

"Whoa calm down i'm not an enemy in fact i'm good at rescuing" the mouse assured him. "I'm Bernard who are you?"

"I'm B-dawg and that dog Carface stole my bling can you help me?" pleaded B-dawg.

"Um...ok follow me" agreed Bernard showing him the way into the cave. Inside was Carface, Charlie, Itchy and some other gamblers.

"Hey Car looks like you got yourself something pretty" Charlie's eyes glared at B-dawg's bling.

"Back of old buddy it's mine I nicked it from some golden retriever puppy" Carface pushed him away.

"Yeah a totally dreamy golden puppy" smiled Abby. Charlie and Itchy looked at each other with awkward looks and Carface almost looked embarrassed.

Bernard handed B-dawg a black hat and some sunglasses. "Here put these on pretend your one of them".

"Sick shades dawg" complimented B-dawg, as Bernard helped him put it on. B-dawg entered the cave.

"Yo yo what's the hip-hop action" he announced.

"Er...who's this guy?" asked Charlie.

"I'm the golden...gun and i'm looking for someone to trade with" lied B-dawg, changing his voice slightly.

"Well you'v come to the right place do you like gambling?" asked Carface.

"He seem's a bit young to gamble" whispered Itchy.

"What about that bling your wearing seem's super cool" pointed B-dawg.

"I know, stole it from a pup...Y-dawg I think his name was" stated Carface.

"It's pronounced B-dawg" corrected the golden puppy. Charlie and Carface looked at each other in confusion.

"Well GG, since your new around here were'll play easy all you need to do is guess a number and were'll spin this pointer and if it lands on your number you win" explained Charlie.

"That all dawg sounds easy just give me number 12" said B-dawg.

"Hey you sound and look familiar do I know you?" glared Abby.

"No i'm from...Ecuador and, how you say, i'm visiting your country" lied B-dawg.

"Ecuador why couldn't you have said a U.S state, sounds more convincing?" muttered Bernard.

Charlie spun the wheel as Carface put the bling on a rock. Luckily no one noticed Bernard going on top of the wheel and kicking the pointer, making it go from 10 to 12.

"You win?!" cried Itchy.

"Lucky guess, I guess" cheered B-dawg.

"It's my own game and I lost!" wailed Carface. Just then Budderball ran in.

"Hey B-dawg we gotta go help Shaggy and Scooby that hillbilly's hot on their trails" urged the chubby puppy, blowing his brother's cover.

"B-dawg? So that's the game he's trying to steal the stolen bling you stole from him that I was gonna steal from you later!" yelled Charlie.

"Wait you were gonna what- started Carface.

"Get him!" ordered Charlie.

"Er...that's all folks" stammered the young puppy. Bernard quickly swiped the bling and all three began running.

"Hey can you guys hear a growl?" asked Itchy, hearing a bear.

* * *

At the same time, Sheriff Buzzby arrived and watched the chase between Billy bob, Shaggy and Scooby.

"Now you cease and decease that there shooting Billy bob!" ordered Buzzby. Billy bob, unintentionally, shot the police car's tire. Scrappy ran past, accidentally tripping up the sheriff. As they ran in different types of directions the hillbilly never managed to shoot the two. He did, however, manage to shoot a tree causing it to fall on top of Buzzby.

"No respect for law!" grunted Buzzby, from under the tree trunk.

Shaggy and Scooby jumped inside a tree trunk.

"Ha you can't fool old Billy bob I know your in there!" laughed Billy bob, readying his weapon.

"Oh Billy bob their in here" Scrappy pointed to the cave. Billy bob looked opened fire in the cave causing Carface and the others to flee. The shot did hit the bear.

"Run!" yelped B-dawg running out with Budderball.

"Hey you weren't pulling my leg were you?" realised Billy bob. The bear charged out and chased the hillbilly.

"It's ok guys he's gone now" Buddha told Shaggy and Scooby, who came out of their hiding spot.

"Yo thanks for the help, Bernard, I got my bling back!" thanked B-dawg.

"Bernard? As in a Saint. Bernard?" asked a curious Budderball, remembering Deputy Bernie, the Saint. Bernard they met in Alaska.

"No just Bernard i'm a mouse anyway I gotta go bye" corrected the mouse, running off.

"I did also learn what gambling is" revealed B-dawg.

"I advise you not to engage in such games in the future, brother" advised Buddha.

"Don't worry bro it's too much math for me anyway" agreed B-dawg.

"Now that were all safe let's head to the cemetery" said Scrappy.

"Cemetery" shivered B-dawg, Shaggy and Scooby.

* * *

In the creepy cemetery, the Buddies were walking behind Scooby while Shaggy was at the front, nervously walking.

"Don't worry Buddies my brave uncle Scoob will protect you" Scrappy assured them.

"Er...yeah I will" shuddered the scared Scooby.

While they were walking, Scooby noticed one headstone began moving. The skeleton ghost had poked his head out, watching them.

"That stone moved!" he yelped.

"That stone?" Shaggy looked at it. "It's not moving, come on Scoob we don't wanna frighten the pup's".

"B-dawg frightened? Never that's fo' shizzle" gloated B-dawg.

"BOO!" shouted Budderball, making B-dawg run and scream.

"Ok Budderball like that wasn't very nice" Shaggy told him off.

"I'll go fetch him" offered Buddha. Budderball and Scrappy followed too. B-dawg was looking at the grave of the late Kernel. There was a stone model of him wearing a stone hat.

"Yo this war guy seem's pretty HARD to fight with" joked B-dawg.

"That was terrible" retorted Scrappy.

"Hey didn't the clue mention something about wearing a stone hat?" remembered Budderball. Shaggy and Scooby went over to them.

"Like your right Budderball!" praised Shaggy. "Hmm but how do we get to it?"

Shaggy then remembered something. He took out the last Scooby snack invented by his other uncle, Dr. Albert.

"This snack is the last one which we managed to keep safe from Dr. Phibes" explained Shaggy.

"Whoa, what does this one do?!" Buddha excitedly shouted.

"How about you try it and see, Buddha" suggested Scooby. Buddha ate it and he suddenly was able to grow tall enough to reach the stone statue.

"Wow i'm one with the sky" gasped the Zen pup, removing the stone hat and taking the scroll and jewel beneath it.

"Well you are AIR buddies" laughed Scrappy. Buddha burped causing him to turn back to normal again.

"Pardon me" he politely apologised. But before they could read it the ghost of the Kernel appeared.


	8. The graveyard and stable

The Buddies ran to find help while Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy, while running, had fallen into a trap door and landed on the hard ground.

"Your trapped now hand over the scroll or- the skeleton began, threatening them.

"Or your'll do what bonebags?" Scrappy shot back. The skeleton screamed and ran. "Huh he's really wimpy for a ghost".

The Buddies ran to Sheriff Buzzby.

"Sheriff...skeleton...jewel" panted Budderball.

"Bad guys...with swords!" huffed Buddha.

"Help!" coughed B-dawg.

"What the Sam hill are you all talking about?" said a confused Buzzby.

The escaped ape, meanwhile, had spotted the gang stuck in the hole and went towards them. It was the ape which scared away the skeleton not Scrappy.

"I hope the Buddies are ok" hoped Shaggy. "Like maybe we should boost Scrappy up so he can go find them".

They let Scrappy climb up them and reach the top.

"Ok sit tight guys i'm gonna go look for the Buddies and some help" Scrappy told them before running off. The ape put his huge hand down and massaged Scooby's head. The Great Dane thought it was Shaggy and began stroking him in response.

"Scoob knock it off i'm trying to read this next clue!" demanded Shaggy. Scooby looked up and saw the ape. It grabbed both of them and muttered the word "hi". The screaming duo escaped his clutches and ran for their lives. Scrappy found the Buddies in front of the sheriff's car.

"Buddies i'm so glad your safe" Scrappy breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the sheriff. "Come on sheriff, Shaggy and Scooby are trapped like rats with a ghost!"

However both of them then ran past. "RUN IT'S KING KONG!" screamed Shaggy.

"King Kong where? I love that movie" hyped Budderball.

"Yo dawg's big hairy beast approaching!" glared B-dawg as they ran.

"Nut's their all nuts!" cursed Buzzby before turning to his radio, which was calling his name about four times. "Who want's to know where I am!?"

"Your boss that's who" the Mayor sharply replied.

"Oh your honour so sorry how's the wife and the kids and the doggie" Buzzby mockingly replied.

"Just tell have you caught that ape or not?" asked the Mayor. Unknowingly to him, the ape was on top of the police car!

"I'm so close I can smell him" joked Buzzby. He then saw the ape and ran out of the car.

* * *

The Buddies found the other three hiding in a bush.

"It's alright guys coast is clear" Buddha told them.

"Right now lets get inside to read this next clue" said Shaggy.

As they walked through the woods, B-dawg asked Scrappy "Hey do you believe that these ghosts are real?"

"Jee I don't know. Why do you?" replied Scrappy.

"Who me? Of course not g-ghosts are nothing but thin air right?" stammered B-dawg.

"We shouldn't mock ghosts they are just lost souls who can't find their way to heaven" interrupted Buddha.

"Something the matter, B-dawg?" Budderball asked his brother.

"I don't know just kinda feels like i'm being followed, dawg" sighed B-dawg.

"Don't worry B-dawg were'll save you from more kisses" Budderball joked but at the same time trying to make him feel better since it was his job as the oldest of the Air buddies.

"Just tell yourself 'no one's out to get me' it'll work" suggested Scooby.

B-dawg continued muttering that phrase to himself as they walked but still couldn't help but to think someone was following him. In fact, someone was following him. Carface and Abby were trying to go after him and stopping each from doing that.

* * *

When they went back inside the sitting room the Buddies were worn out. This was the latest they'd ever stayed up.

"This is like some crazy slumber party!" cheered B-dawg.

"You pup's seem tired you wanna, like, take a nap?" asked a concerned Shaggy.

"No way it's a slumber party that means we get to stay up ALL night" rejected B-dawg.

"Ha you sound like Bloo when you said that" laughed Scrappy. "I miss that show why was it cancelled?"

"Really I think he's more like Eduardo cause he's a scaredy cat" mocked Budderball.

"Your the one the same size as him!" B-dawg insulted back.

"Our dad used to read us a story to help us get to sleep" hinted Buddha.

"Like ok" agreed Shaggy, looking through the book shelf's. He picked one up and read it.

"That was exciting!" yawned Budderball when he finished reading.

"T-that Grand Admiral Thrawn s-sounds creepy" admitted B-dawg.

When the puppies fell asleep Shaggy looked at the clue. It said: _You're nearing the end of this obstacle course, so if you go buggy, you won't need a horse._

"Well that's an easy one it's in the stable" guessed Scrappy.

"Yeah the stable that's easy" agreed Freako, as he and the Boo brothers appeared.

"You three! Did you catch the ghosts yet?" asked Shaggy.

"No...but were not gonna rest till we do" Freako assured him.

"Oh boy" sighed Scooby. "Wait what's that noise?"

There was a slight creaking of the floorboards. Freako looked through the doorknob and saw Farquad eavesdropping on them. Freako yelled at him, causing him to run in fear. However he then couldn't get back out.

"Don't worry boss where coming to help" smiled Meako. They pulled on him and the entire door flew of, crashing at the wall.

"Oh boy you Boo brothers give failure a bad name" grinned Shaggy. "And it looks like you've woken the Buddies up to".

"Yo where we at dawgs?" yawned B-dawg.

"Are we resuming the treasure hunt?" asked Buddha.

"Yep were heading to the stable" nodded Scrappy.

* * *

Out in the stable, the gang looked through the hay loft and the horses. The puppies all went to the hay loft and explored.

"You guys seem really excited about treasure hunting have you done it before?" wondered Scrappy.

"Fo' shizzle we went all the way to Egypt and found the lost collar of Cleocatra" bragged B-dawg.

"Don't you mean Cleopatra?" said a confused Scrappy.

"Cleocatra was her pet cat and she had a magic necklace which she tried to use to do evil things" explained Buddha. B-dawg went over to a hay stack.

"You know this also reminds of when we were hiding from those two knuckleheads on the farm" laughed B-dawg, remembering Air buddies.

Just then, Abby came out and grabbed him!

"Ooh a cutie and an adventurer" she beamed, causing B-dawg to scream.

"Here we go again" groaned Budderball.

When Shaggy got inside of the horse carriage he noticed the horse was a robot, at it looked exactly like the horse the headless horseman was riding (it even had the same green eyes).

"I knew these ghosts were a phoney!" he told himself. Without warning, Sadie Mae sprung out.

"Hey there cutie pie!" she flirted.

"AHH!" screamed Shaggy. A hand reached out and pushed the button on the mechanical horse, causing it to begin running down the hill.

"Hold on were coming!" yelled Scrappy.

"I'll go help B-dawg" decided Scooby going over to him.

Sheriff Buzzby noticed the charging horse and ran.

"Push the button! Push the button!" repeated the Sheriff. But it was too late, by the time Shaggy pushed it, he had fallen into the pond. Sadie Mae ended up flying onto a tree and Shaggy decided to sneak away before she noticed him.

"Why didn't you push it when I told you to?" sneezed Buzzby. "And you got my Really Rotten watch damaged that's my favourite team!"

"Hmm that's strange how did the sheriff know about the button?" Shaggy whispered to the others.


	9. The long tunnel

Buzzby returned to his police car.

"Rufus why haven't you caught that ape yet?" demanded the mayor.

"Cause i'm to busy catching a cold...ACHOO!" sneezed the sheriff.

As the car drove off, Shaggy read the next clue, which was hidden in the hay in the horse cart.

"So what were you saying about buttons, Shaggy?" asked Buddha.

"I'm just saying it's kinda fishy that the sheriff knew how to off the horse" Shaggy explained his theory.

"Well he does come here often, maybe he already knew that" guessed Budderball.

The three Buddies walked towards the bushes while the other three waited behind to read the next clue.

"Maybe the sheriff is a bit tired I mean he's staying up all night to catch that ape" said Buddha. The ape showed himself from the bushes causing the other two to yell and run while the ape followed Buddha.

"Wait we forgot Buddha" realised Budderball.

"Can't we just pray he escapes?" stammered B-dawg.

"B-dawg were his older brothers we need to be responsible and help Buddha out!" argued the oldest of the Air buddies.

"Your...right let's go" gulped B-dawg.

"I kinda feel sorry for that poor ape he's just lost in this spooky place, being chased by the sheriff he deserves to be in his own home" continued Buddha, unaware that the ape was behind him and not his brothers. The ape smiled when he heard this and decided to leave him alone.

"THE APE WIS AFTER BUDDHA!" screamed Scooby.

"Don't just stand there do something!" ordered Shaggy.

"Yeah do something!" repeated Scooby, turning around. But to his horror he saw Billy bob Stroggins in his face. "Oops!"

"I'll do something all right" laughed Billy bob, getting his gun ready. Once again they started running from the hill billy.

"Buddha, dawg, are you alright?" panted B-dawg.

"Huh...why wouldn't I be?" asked a confused Buddha.

"Yo i'm so sorry I abandoned you when the ape came" apologised B-dawg.

"The ape where?" asked Buddha, looking around. They turned around to see the ape chasing Billy bob. It seemed that, once again, Billy bob had fired at the ape and now he was being chased. He tried hiding in a log but the ape spun it around.

"Ha, dumb animal can't get the better of me" he laughed as he exited the log. He looked below him to see he was falling into a dirty pond below the cliff.

* * *

With the gang all regrouped, they stood next to a well.

"Well now that were all here let's, like, try not to get separated" advised Shaggy.

"Won't worry this time I wont let the Buddies out of my sight" promised Scooby, pronouncing "Don't" as "Wont".

"I think I need some water" panted Budderball. Shaggy peered inside the well, hoping to get some water using the bucket.

"It's, like, empty!" cried Shaggy. "What kind of a well is this?"

"Maybe it's a wishing well!" hoped Budderball. "I wish for a pizza!"

Abby spotted B-dawg and Buddha, eating berries from the bush, and went to talk to them.

"Hey there you little cutie I need to- she began but was cut of by Buddha.

"Listen, i'm sure your a nice dog, but B-dawg and the rest of us are dealing with a lot of things right now can you please leave him alone?" he tried negotiating with her.

"I know chicks usually dig me but this girl is not my type" B-dawg whispered to Budderball.

"No listen it's Carface the only reason he came here is cause a little girl told him that there was riches here" explained the Cocker Spaniel.

"Wait a girl talking to a animal? And what am I supposed to do?" asked a confused B-dawg.

"He wants your shiny bling" Abby continued.

"I think you'd better leave B-dawg, hide in the house or something" suggested the Zen pup.

"No you can't leave with the bling, Carface might punish the little girl" pleaded Abby.

"Girl, if I don't leave he's gonna punish my entire body!" retorted B-dawg.

"Hold on I've got a plan" whispered Scrappy.

* * *

While Shaggy was looking around for Billy bob, Scooby and the others were preparing to face Carface. Then the large dog appeared, glaring directly at B-dawg.

"So little puppy you decided to stay and surrender the bling" grinned Carface.

"No way...dawg you ain't having it" shivered B-dawg. He was afraid of this giant, intimidating dog.

"Well then here I come" responded Carface walking towards him. Buddha and Scrappy, meanwhile, were luring the ape towards them. Budderball had sneakily put the golden necklace around his foot while he was walking.

"Ok you big mean wog you crossed the line" growled Scooby.

"Um there's hundreds of lines in the mud you stupid fool" snarled Carface.

"Oh...well I dare you to cross this one next to the bush" challenged the Great Dane. Carface walked over the line where the ape was hiding in a bush, sticking his feet out.

"Ooh a golden necklace with jewels in it!" beamed Carface. He immediately put his large teeth around it, causing the ape to growl as he turned around. Carface began shaking as the gigantic ape emerged from the bush.

"Mummy" he whimpered. The ape charged and chased Carface around the entire plantation.

* * *

"Wait a go guys!" congratulated Shaggy.

"I think I've figured out the next clue, Shaggy" Buddha tugged on his trousers to get his attention.

"You know the one which says ' _To get to the bottom of things is the trick. Think how you're feeling when you are not sick'_ if your not sick your WELL" he explained.

"I get it it's inside the well!" exclaimed Scrappy.

"Wow Buddha your one smart pup how'd you learn to solve riddles like that?" praised Shaggy.

"He's great at treasure hunting!" added Scooby.

"Well I guess going on adventures with my brothers and sister has made us used to this kinda stuff" chortled the Zen pup.

"Let's not forget Scrappy he's also figured out a lot of clue's" B-dawg reminded them. "He's of the chain yo!"

"I get that from uncle Scooby" revealed Scrappy.

"From Scooby?" gasped an amazed Shaggy. Scooby started laughing in response to his owner's shocked expression.

"Now let's get down this well before that crazy gun guy comes back" urged Shaggy. He lowered the Buddies and Scrappy down in the bucket until they got to the bottom.

"I-it's really dark down here" stammered B-dawg. Shaggy and Scooby followed them down.

"Hey quit your shoving!" demanded Budderball.

"Sorry it's just to dark" apologised Scrappy. Scrappy accidentally pushed Budderball on to a secret stone door which revealed a long tunnel.

"Hey it's a tunnel let's follow it and see where it goes" suggested Shaggy.

* * *

The ghost of the Kernel raced towards the graveyard hoping to beat them there.

"Look there's an exit" spotted Buddha. They pushed the stone slab over and they saw the graveyard. The skeleton ghost had been using it earlier.

"Yo dawg's, how do you like that, were back at the cemetery" B-dawg nervously laughed. The slab fell onto the kernel's feet, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Ah it's that civil war creep!" yelled Shaggy as they ran down the tunnel. But they soon reached a dead end and the kernel was behind them in a tracker, preparing to run them over!

"On no were doomed!" panicked B-dawg. They all leaned against the wall and suddenly it spun around, taking them to the basement of the house. A loud crash was heard from the other side.

"Wait what...the basement?" puzzled Budderball.

"I bet that's how the ghost get's around this place, using underground tunnels" guessed Buddha.

"Wook a scroll!" Scooby pointed to a scroll and a jewel.

"Well at least there's no more ghosts now we just saw em all outside" B-dawg breathed a sigh of relief. They went to the door and Shaggy opened it and the gang was shocked at what they saw.

"NOW WE GOT A WHOLE HOUSE OF GHOST'S!" screamed Shaggy.


	10. Ghost party!

The room was packed with ghosts and it seemed like a party was going on. The Boo brothers were leading the party, putting on music and everything.

"All right this is awesome!" cried Budderball, running for the food.

"B-but all these g-g-ghosts!" panicked B-dawg.

"Oh hi guys we just decided to invite some friends over so to liven up the atmosphere while we search for your ghosts" explained Meako.

Shrieko came out of the record player and put on some music.

"Now over there is our cousin Kibosh and over to your right is our other cousin Dreako" introduced Freako. "Oh and there's a Davy Jones locker model".

"So why is it playing Daydream Believer?" said B-dawg, recognising the Monkees famous song.

"Meako got confused between the singer and the pirate legend" frowned the large ghost.

"Who's that crazy dog?" asked Scrappy.

"Oh that's Sparkie we invited him to keep you guys entertained" answered Freako. "Here would you like some food?"

"My favourite question" smiled Budderball. "You bet!"

"Ok what do you have?" agreed Scooby.

Freako grabbed a bowl of some strange monster food.

"It's bones and dip" Freako licked his lips.

"Like this is just too much!" shouted Shaggy.

"I agree with you Shaggy" agreed Buddha. But Buddha was having a fun time with Sparkie, while B-dawg tried keeping his distance.

"Hey come on pal, get in the spirit get cause were ghosts! I'm a riot!" joked Shrieko.

"Yeah and the riot's over" declared Shaggy, stopping the music. "Everyone O-U-T!"

All the ghosts vanished after Freako told them to leave. The gang had had enough of the Boo brothers constant mucking around.

"That goes for you nerds to OUT!" ordered Shaggy. "Go back to wherever you came from!"

"But we can't because you see were...orphan ghosts" sobbed Freako, as Meako took out a violin and played a sad tune.

"Orphan ghosts!" they all shouted in alarm.

"Yeah we only done this ghostbusters job so we would be able to have our own little place to haunt but I guess since you don't need us" wailed Shrieko.

"Shaggy can't we let them stay, they have no home and think they deserve one just as much as we do" begged Buddha.

"Yeah dawg they may not have been the best ghostbusters but they do try" added B-dawg.

"Plus they tried to make us feel comfortable" pleaded Budderball.

"Wet em stay" wailed Scooby.

They were all crying as the Boo brothers continued their sad tale.

"Ok you can stay, guys but you got do some ghost hunting" Shaggy wiped away his tears.

"Ok it's a deal. Boo brothers face the front!" ordered Freako.

"What's wrong with my face?" asked the skinny ghost.

After they struggled in moving into the next room (mainly because of Shrieko not walking right) the Boo brothers continued their ghost hunting so they could keep their jobs.

"It takes real talent to be as dumb as them" tutted B-dawg. "So what's the next clue say, Shagg?"

Shaggy read it and it was very simple. All they had to do was to go to the bear's cave, which Carface and his goons were in earlier and the same bear had chased away Billybob as well.

"B-bear?" shivered B-dawg, hiding behind Scooby.

"Don't worry me and my brave uncle Scooby will protect you" promised Scrappy.

"Yeah and I'm sure the bear wont be there he's probably...looking for honey or something" lied Shaggy, trying to make the Buddies less scared.

* * *

All of them went outside and crept slowly towards the bears cave. Just then Billybob began shooting at them again. Shaggy and Scooby ran into a large log which was leaning of the edge of a cliff and hid inside.

"I got you now you dang Beauregard!" cheered Billybob, climbing inside.

"Budderball I've got a plan you in?" B-dawg whispered to his chubby brother.

Budderball ran next to the log and using all of his strength he turned it around. Shaggy and Scooby came out and so did Billybob- on the other side!

"Ha now you- began the hillbilly before he saw he wasn't standing on anything. "Oops!" He fell and landed in the water again.

* * *

The gang resumed their walk to the bear's cave.

"I'm starting to get hungry" moaned Budderball.

"Yeah me to" agreed Buddha.

"Oh boy what I wouldn't give for a large pizza and a milkshake and some burgers" Shaggy smiled, dreamily.

Scooby was imagining him eating all the food Shaggy mentioned.

"That's the first thing I'm gonna spend these jewels on, some food for all of us" decided Shaggy.

"Maybe we could grab some berries from the bushes" suggested Scrappy.

The Buddies went over and starting picking some.

"Budderball, dawg, were supposed to bring em back for everyone" B-dawg reminded Budderball, who was busy eating the berries instead.

"Just one more" promised the chubby pup, biting hard on one oddly shaped "berry". "Huh what's this?"

Suddenly, the bear stuck his face through the bush and saw Budderball biting his nose.

"Hi there...was this yours I didn't know that" Budderball nervously smiled.

"Zoinks it's the bear!" yelled Shaggy.

They all began running inside the bears cave. The cave was dark and had sharp, pointy rocks everywhere. One stone column had something shiny on it. Buddha went up to get it.

"I...got it" panted Buddha, stretching over to the jewel and scroll.

"Hey!" roared a voice.

"Uh-oh!" shivered Scooby.

From the other side of the cave a shadow stepped out. It was Scooby's Laff-a-lympic friend, Yogi.

"Yogi!" cried Scooby and Shaggy.

"Like what are you doing here I thought you were training for the next game?" asked Shaggy.

"Well I think I deserve a little break from all that so I came here" explained Yogi. "Luckily my room mate doesn't mind me staying".

"That bear is wacked, he does mind us being here" said B-dawg.

"Aw look at the cute golden puppies" Yogi hugged them.

"I'm...getting suffocated" wheezed Budderball. Yogi dropped them.

"Those are Air bud's pups" Scooby told him.

"You mean Buddy? That dog is a sporting hero to all animals!" cried Yogi.

"Anyway why are you here?" asked the bear.

"Well you see my uncle left me his mansion so were, like, looking for his treasure" revealed Shaggy.

"Hmm...well I guess since this belongs to you, you can have it" decided Yogi, handing them the scroll and jewel.

"Woo check it out coz were becoming rich, dawgs" cheered B-dawg.

"By the way, you know anything bout that vehicle?" asked Yogi, pointing to Shaggy's truck over by the end of the cave.

"Huh how'd we not see that yet?" wondered B-dawg.

"Like, it's my truck!" cried Shaggy.

"But we saw it sink, how's that possible?" spluttered out Budderball.

"You know how all these tunnels are connected well I bet that's how the ghost manages to be everywhere and our truck must've landed in one of his hideouts" guessed Scrappy.

They hoped inside and got ready to go.

"Phew we've ween walking a lot" panted Scooby.

"Well, like, we got our truck back now" laughed Shaggy, in excitement. "Now lets see the next clue says-

"We got an urgent 911 it's the civil war ghost!" yelped B-dawg, looking at the Kernel racing towards them on his unicycle.

Shaggy drove out as fast as he could just as the Kernel pulled a lever that caused rocks to fall everywhere.


	11. At last its safe

Soon, the gang found themselves standing the wooden planks of a boathouse, examining the clue.

 _Go to a place that covers the tide. To find the clue, just "p.i.e.r" inside._

"Like, this boathouse covers water but why is peer spelt like p.i.e.r?" wondered Shaggy.

"Ah-ha! It's because piers usually cover the sea and that indicates that the clue is inside the boathouse!" beamed Buddha.

"Your right again, Buddha!" cheered Scooby. They all went inside the boathouse and saw a boat tied up to a pole and a few barrels and wooden planks around.

"Let's split up to cover more ground" suggested Scrappy.

B-dawg and Budderball looked over at a box and saw two eyes peering out.

"Ah! A monster" yelped B-dawg.

"Relax, it's just an animal, it was probably hungry like me" said Budderball.

"Yo I wasn't scared, dawg" denied B-dawg.

"Look in the boat!" Scrappy alerted the others. The others followed Scrappy inside the boat and saw a diamond and a scroll sitting on the seats.

Unknown to them, the skeleton ghost was secretly waiting on the roof of the boathouse and was prepared to cut the string, which would make the boat begin moving!

"Look, I've found it!" Scooby pointed to the boat. The others jumped inside and looked at the jewel as well as the scroll.

"What's it say, Shaggy?" asked B-dawg.

Shaggy read it: _No more riddles, here ends the chase. The treasure's in the fireplace._

 _"_ The fire place thanks for telling me!" cackled the skeleton from the roof.

"Oh no it's that ghoul again!" yelped Budderball. It pulled the string causing the boat to begin driving away, into the lake. Now the skeleton had the treasure to himself and he was off to get it.

Suddenly the boat stopped. In fact it wasn't even on water, it was floating!

"Huh the motors not running" noticed Scrappy.

"Yo am I trippin or are we floating?" shuddered B-dawg.

"No you ain't nya nya nya!" laughed a familiar voice. It was the Boo brothers!.

The ghost brothers were lifting them up above the water.

"It's the Boo brothers!" cheered Buddha. "You guys saved us!"

"Yeah we were wrong about you, you guys really are good" praised Budderball.

"But too bad there's no saving the family jewels from the ghost" wailed Shaggy.

"No way! No ghoul beats the Boo brothers! Boo brothers charge!" declared Freako. The ghosts legs started spinning as fast as they could, running back to the house.

* * *

The skeleton ghoul examined the fire place and then he put his hand underneath it, until he felt a switch.

"Ah ha!" he said to himself, before pressing it.

"Like, hold it right there!" ordered Shaggy.

"Yeah that gold doesn't belong to you" added Buddha.

The skeleton turned around and took out a gun, the same the sheriff uses. And then in a familiar voice it said:

"Stand back ain't nothing gonna stop me now!" threatened the skeleton.

Just then, three cherry images appeared on the slots on top of the fire place and, suddenly, a huge pile of gold, coins, jewels and more riches poured out like a flood and covered the ghost. It's gun fell from it's hand and went across the floor.

"Yikes, that's dangerous" said Budderball, walking back. "Lets take a look at this so called ghost".

"I think you mean sheriff Buzzby" said Buddha.

Shaggy pulled of its mask, remembering that most mysteries him, Scooby and the gang had always was a bad guy in a mask. And it was now, that Sheriff Buzzby was revealed to be the ghost.

"The sheriff!" they all cried at once.

"So wait, who's that dawg then?" B-dawg looked over to the door, to see a another sheriff with a moustache.

"Somebody call me?" he asked. Both sheriff's looked identical, only the moustache was different.

"This is my twin brother, TJ Buzzby, he's always pulling pranks and tricks like this and worst of all impersonating me!" explained Buzzby.

"But Buddha how did you know?" asked Shaggy and Scooby at the same time.

"The ghost would have to be someone who was legally allowed to trespass on land like this and he had the perfect excuses of being here; the escaped ape and later Billybob" explained Buddha. "He also knew how to use the robot hoarse and he is a big fan of Dread Baron".

"That's right and we saw Baron's items in the attic" remembered Scrappy.

"I didn't want those rare items getting dirty but I forget they were with me so I hid them in the attic but...I guess I forgot all about them" sighed TJ Buzzby.

"Nice try, but ain't nothing gonna scare the B-dawg" B-dawg bravely boasted. Sadly, it wasn't true.

"I knew it was here all this time and I had it!" wailed TJ Buzzby as his twin brother put handcuffs on him and led him into the police car.

"Yeah he had it for about 5 seconds" laughed Budderball.

"To think that that guy could be all the ghosts around here" said an impressed Scrappy.

"N-n-not a-a-all of them" screamed B-dawg. Behind them was the "Kernel ghost" riding his unicycle.

The unicycle crashed and Scooby took of the costume and started laughing.

"Nice one uncle Scoob" laughed Scrappy.

"Yeah your awesome, Scooby" added Budderball.

"See, B-dawg, older dogs can be fun" Buddha said to his brother.

"Me, old?" denied Scooby.

"Apart from the Boo brothers, I bet there ain't no ghosts around here" stated B-dawg.

"OH NO?!" wailed the ghastly voice of the Kernel.

* * *

Later, the gang was in the kitchen eating a big meal.

"Like, this is delicious!" said Shaggy.

"Your telling me" agreed Budderball, stuffing his face.

"Yo, Budderball that's gross" groaned B-dawg, sitting next to Buddha.

"I couldn't eat another bite" moaned Scooby.

Farquad hit the drum, announcing the entry of more food.

"Dessert is served, ha, ha, ha, ha" laughed the butler.

"Yo I still think he needs to stop laughing like that" whispered B-dawg. "Anyone could think he's a ghost, himself".

"Or maybe I can" Scooby changed his mind, upon seeing the dessert.

"Me to!" said Budderball.

Shaggy took the lid of the tray but was surprised to see the Boo brothers already eating the cake.

"Look like we took the cake, get it!" joked Shrieko.

"Oh were ever so sorry we ate the cake but we were just so hungry" apologised Meako.

"That's ok you deserve it, in fact you deserve a lot more" said Shaggy.

"Yeah I don't even care if you have the cake or the rest of my food too" admitted Budderball.

"In fact you guys don't need to be homeless anymore, we're leaving you this whole house to haunt forever" revealed Shaggy.

"Yeah, just don't scare Farquad too much, he's actually not that bad" added Scrappy.

"WOW!" the Boo brothers all cried.

"But where are you guys going?" asked Freako.

"Well me and Scoob are going back to Coolsville to meet up with the gang and Scrappy's going back home" said Shaggy. "As for our sports playing buddies, their going back to their hometown, Fernfield".

"These puppies really are awesome" admitted Freako. "They can play sport, how cool is that".

"I'm sure Sparkle would be proud of you all for saving his treasure" Scrappy said to the Budddies.

"Aw shucks, I can't wait to tell dad and mum" blushed Budderball.

"This treasure hunt was off the chain insane!" said B-dawg.

"But what about all you gold?" asked Shrieko.

"Oh were leaving it to the Beauregard trust fund for orphans" explained Shaggy.

"And me and my brothers would like to donate the gold Shaggy offered us to the charity as well" added Buddha.

"Yeah dawg the next time you think of charity you might just think of the B-dawg" said B-dawg.

"Charity isn't the one thinking about you, B-dawg" joked Budderball.

"Hey, shut it!" snapped B-dawg.

* * *

The gang departed as the Boo brothers and Farquad waved goodbye from the door.

"Wid you Wuddies have fun?" asked Scooby, when they were driving through the scary forest.

"Fo' sizzle, dawg, your the best detective canine ever!" said B-dawg.

"Not to mention, the bravest" idolised Scrappy.

Scooby blushed while Shaggy began laughing.

"You were awesome to Shaggy and you too Scrappy" praised Budderball.

"Indeed and this was quite a fun adventure" added Buddha. "I only wish Mudbud and Rosebud were with us as well".

"Like hopefully, if we ever see you again, we can see them to" said Shaggy.

"Yo, nothing against the Boo brothers, but I hope I don't see another ghost again" hoped B-dawg.

The truck immediately stopped, for in front of them was the ghost of the Kernel with his sword in the ground. His creepy bright, yellow eyes looked at them while his cape flowed because of the wind.

"Scooby, knock it off you pulled that trick, before!" huffed Shaggy, thinking this was just another one of Scooby's shenanigans.

Scooby popped his head out from the back seat.

"Not me" whispered Scooby.

"Huh?" they all gasped.

"AH LETS GET OUT OF HERE" screamed Shaggy, driving away as fast as he could.

The Kernel's ghost didn't attack them or even move, instead the Confederate ghost watched them go, with his sword stuck in the ground by it's point. The treasure- his treasure- was given to Shaggy's uncle and was hidden for a long time because of his many enemies attempting to steal it. And although the former Confederate Union spirit never managed to keep it hidden forever, thanks to the Buddies, Scrappy, Shaggy and Scooby, it was finally in good hands.

 **The end**


End file.
